iFearless
by thesimplestterms
Summary: ONESHOTS. First one: It's raining like crazy and Sam is bored in a formal party, lucky her, Freddie may pick her up. SEDDIE! Based on Taylor Swift's songs! R&R, rated T just in case. ENJOY! :D chapter FOUR new! "Our song"
1. iFearless

**ONESHOT SEDDIE!**

**Based on Taylor Swift's "fearless". This is what I imagine when I hear the song. I changed some things, I'm not going to tell you which, you'll see them when the moment comes ;) Why did I change them? Because I thought it was the best. Fearless is too perfect for Seddie, Seddie is not so perfect and that's why we love it. Well at least me ;)**

**I hope you like it ^^**

**And...ROCK ON MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS! (Sorry xD I just saw some videos of SarcasticLeaves and LaneTea! They're the best! Go to youtube and watch them, you won't regret it ;))**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I'm not Dan Schneider, so I DO NOT own iCarly! Oh, and the song Fearless belongs to Taylor Swift. Rock on, Taylor!**

**(forgive my mistakes!)**

**Now here it comes:**

**iFearless**

**Sam's PoV**

I was fucking bored at the damn party!  
I wonder why the hell did I promise Carly, that I would go.  
Everything here is horrible and boring. The people, my dress, my shoes, the food...THE FOOD! How can be food boring? Well, no idea, but this food was definatly boring. No chizz.

Anyway, I stood there in the middle of nowhere, ok, next to the food table(what did you expect from me?), so it wasn't really in the middle of nowhere.  
But it seemed to me, one of those silly movies where the main character feels out of place and everyone is having fun, not really caring about the poor character at all.  
I feel like that. So boring.

I don't know or care about what kind of party is this. Carly just made me put this silly dress, which makes me look hot by the way, and made me come.  
Speaking of the dress, I think it's the best dress I , the best one I've ever had on, 'cause it's not really mine. It's strapless and blue and it goes util the knee. Carly said I look like a princess. She's lucky, she's my friend, anyone else says that and I rip his head off.

Anyway, I was there sitting with nothing else better to do than watching others dancing and speaking and having fun. This was hell!

Then I realised Freddie wasn't there.  
Well, I knew from the beginning, that he wasn't coming to this damn boring party. I'm sooo jealous. I wanna be at home, too!  
Well, I texted him, praying (and I don't believe in God) **A/N I have know idea whether she believes in god or not in my story she doesn't.**,that he would answer _nicely.  
_

**to:** Freddork  
**From:** Sam

Hey Fredweird. I'm bored.

(Lucky me, he answered. But not what I expected.)

**to:** Sam  
**From: **Freddork

You're in a party. You're not supposed to be bored.  
Dance and have fun.

(What a jerk!)

**to:** Freddork  
**From:** Sam

Well, I'm not having fun at all.  
Pick me up.

**to:** Sam  
**From:** Freddork

What? Why would I do that?

**to:** Freddork  
**From:** Sam

Cause you're my friend, nub! Now, pick me up!

**to:** Freddork  
**From:** Sam

Dude, 15 min and u haven't answered. Don't make me say it!

**to:** Freddork  
**From:** Sam

FREDDIFER!

**to:** Freddork  
**From:** Sam

FINE! "PLEASE" happy now? no, pick me up!

**to:** Sam  
**From:** Freddie

Yeah, I'm happy, but I was already on my way.  
Wait you out in 5.  
-

That was how I got into Fredweird's car.  
I runaway from the party. Without saying Carly, without anyone noticing.  
That's when I saw it was raining like crazy outside. Frednub was waiting me near the entrance, so I didn't become so wet.  
I got in quickly and he just looked at me and smirked. Why? No idea.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" I asked not really wanting to know his answer.

"I never saw you in a dress." Well, maybe you never looked! Duh!

"Well, you would have, if you had come to my pageant." I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have said that. Stupid me.

"I'm not surprised, you won." He replied. Wait, what? Was he flirting with me? Wtf! I just looked at him with no expression on my face.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Just drive."

We were driving down the road. I beagn to think about what he had just said. He actually thinks I look great in this dress! Pff...not that _I _care.

I looked at him a few times. Quickly. And quickly away through the car's window. I didn't wanna get caught staring at him. He was dressed casual: jeans and red shirt. I felt out of place with that stupid blue dress. I looked at him again. He actually looked good. What the hell did I just say? Ow! Come on! It's Freddison! Sam Puckett does NOT love Benson!...right?  
Ok, Ok! Maybe he...looks good. Happy? Ok, and now that I'm being honest, I gotta say, he looks kinda has gotten stronger and even with muscles! Wow, Freduccinni, you've really surprised me. I ordered myself to put my attention into any other thing. The views, yeah, the views.

AND...it doesn't work.  
I looked at him _again._ He was just there drving. He was so cool, running his hands through his hair. While I was here, arguing with myself whether he's hot or not. That nub!

But a side of me was very comfortable this way.  
He put the radio on. Love songs! Duh.  
And the worst is that I want so bad to start dancing with him under the stupid rain.  
Stupid, moronic me!

Anyway. I wanted him to drive slower 'til we'd ran out of road. I wanted to stay right here in this passenger seat and he put his eyes on me. He smiled.  
My heart captured and remembered this moment. (I know, it's girly and fluffy, but it's true. So, shut up!)

We were almost at home. His house. I thanked him silently, that he didn't bring me to my house.

Now came a song I liked. It's really good. But I'm not going to tell you which is it. Cause you'll laugh at me. And then you'll end up in the hospital. And you don't wanna end in the hospital. Believe me, you don't want.  
So, I said two horrible words, that I regret right when I said them:

"Wanna dance?"

"What?" Now you're deaf, nub?

"Wanna dance?" I repeated.

"I heared you" Oh, I feel better now. BIG sarcasm here.

"So, you want?" I started to be annoyed.

"Sam, it's raining." He looked at me as I were crazy.

"Oh, thanks, Freddork. I didn't notice it."

"I don't aprecciate you're sarcasm here."

"Well, I do."

"Sam." He raised an eyebrow.

"Come on. You know, you want." I smirked. "I wanna dance this song. With you." I flirted. Wait, what? I flirted, I flirted! With the dork!

"Alright." And he was just fine with it! We came out of the car. "But don't blame me, if you're sick tomorrow."

"Don't worry." I said while putting my hands around his neck. "Momma has a healthy system."

"I bet." He smiled. I think, he thought, that I was doing some kind of prank to him, because I felt he was insecure as he put his arms around my hips.

We moved with the music. Not looking at each other. The rain didn't seem to end soon and we were as wet as water itself. His shirt was embacing him so tight and I suppose I didn't look so different from him.  
Then it happened.

He looked at me and I noticed it. So I looked at him, too.  
And I hate to admit this, but I was lost in his brown chocolate eyes and I loved it.

The song ended. But we were still moving like idiots in the middle of the silly rain. Then he started to lean (And I didn't have to tell him anything this time. Hurray!). My hands were shaking. I'm not usually this way. He pulled me in and I was a little more brave. He closed the distance between us. Our lips met like the first time. It _felt _like the first time. I tasted his lips and he mine. He moved one hand from my hips to my hair. Then he put me even closer. I loved it. The first passionate kiss we had.

Flawless, important, _fearless._

-  
**to:** Sam  
**From:** Carly

SAMANTHA! Where the heck are you? Why did you left without even saying it to me?  
-

**That was iFearless. I wanted to end with **'_fearless.'__**, **_**but it's a humor fanfic, so I liked the idea of Carly angry texting her without having any clue of what happened.  
****What do you think? Did I do a good thing by writing carly's message or not? REVIEW  
****I wanna know what do you think. It's fast. I bet you can write a review in less that 15 seconds. Yeah, try it. I'm sure of it.**

**And after you have read and review the fanfic (in less than 15 seconds ;) ) , go to youtube and ROCK ON LIKE GOOD MIGHTY SEDDIE WARRIORS (Oh gosh, I think I saw too many SarcasticLeaves' videos...but they're sooooo good!)**

**Anyway,  
****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
****(too many 'review'? I just wanted to make sure that you review :P)**

**Now, I think I wrote too much, so I'll SHUT UP!**

**HAM LOVES FRIED CHICKEN**

**~Alex**

PS: If you didn't like it tell me and write a story yourself, I'll be happy to read it ^^ and review it! (Like you're going to do with mine :P)


	2. iJuliet part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly, sadly, cause I have great plans for SEDDIE ;) and I also don't own Taylor Swift's 'Love story' (this story is based on it!)  
I hope you like it.**

**I decided to write more one shots like iFearless, because I saw you guys liked it and a rewiever gave me the idea.  
Well, I don't like iJuliet so much, but I have other works in mind :)**

**Just tell me if you liked it :)**

**iJuliet (part 1)**

Freddie's PoV

I remember the first time I saw Sam. She was attacking some little boy, scaring him. And I thought: 'What a girl!'  
I keep thinking 'What a girl!'. But not in the same way. Well, almost.

She's different. I guess "Romeo and Juliet" would suit us if I were Juliet and she, Romeo.  
At least most of the times.  
Look, Romeo and Juliet had a big scene in Juliet's balcony. Well, we had a great moment in my fire escape. (See? Our stories are similar.)

And the flashback starts. (A/N Sorry, if it's kinda stupid, but I had to quote the song! :P)  
I was in my fire escape in summer when she came to apologize about the whole 'first kiss' thing and we ended up kissing. But just to get it off the way. At least that time.  
Another time she came after one of Carly's parties.  
"What's so important about that party that she came after it?" You may be asking.  
Well, honestly, I'm not really sure.

I remember her in a black tank top and shorts. It was summer, otherwise she would have been wearing jeans and a hoodie.  
She came and saud "hi". But just to me.  
I mean, I was talking to Gibby, shirtless of course, and she came looked at me and smirked: "Hi"  
Yes, by that time I already felt something for her. Otherwise the meeting at the fire escape wouldn't have been as good as it had been.  
Until our meeting after the party, I didn't see her in the whole night.

"Hey." I heard a voice and I slightly jumped. Though I wasn't sure if it was because of my feelings towards her (which weren't many at that moment) or because she kinda scared me.

She was in my window smirking.

"Hey." I looked back and and walked from my chair to the stairs, so we were like the time we had our first kiss.

"I've been throwing you little stones and you didn't notice." She laughed. It was a nice sound and I smiled.

"Sorry...?" I said. She smiled at me and looked around nervous. Wow, Sam nervous, who would have thought that?

"So, how was the party?"

"Fine, you were there, too, you know."

"Oh, really? I didn't know. Thanks, Fredweird." She said sarcastly. "But I wanted to know how it was for _you_, nub."

"It was great." I wanted to say something like 'Why do you care' or something like that. But I couldn't.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes, I talked, ate, drank and, well, I danced, too." I said feeling my cheeks warming up. I knew she could make 20 different jokes about me dancing.

"You danced?" She was fighting a laugh. Well, at least she didn't make a joke. Yet.

"Yes, Puckett. I danced. With girls."

"And who would be so stupid to dance with you?" She smiled, laughing at me.

"Well, there was Shaila, Wendy and...I don't have to tell you my love life!"

"Oh, you danced and you have a love life?" She smirked. "I don't wanna know what would happen with a kiss."

"Ask yourself."

"Shut up, Benson." She was blushing a bit. Sam blushing?

"Or Carly." I said keeping my coolness.

"Shut. Up." Was that an angry Sam? Well, her blushing wasn't there anymore. Could she be...jealous?

Haha, that was a good joke, Freddie. No way she could be jealous. It's Sam who we're talking about! ...Right?

"Why did you come here anyway?" I asked her. It couldn't be just to ask to ask me about the party. She could do it tomorrow. She came for something.

"Just to talk." What? "Carly fell asleep right after she cleaned everything and I'm not tired. So, I came."

"Ok, then." I said akwardly.

"Yep." She didn't say anything more. She just looked at the street. But for me the silence was very uncomfortable.

She wanted to talk, didn't she? Well, here I go.

"And how was the party for you?" I asked. She turned her head to me. A little breeze moved her hair and she looked like a beautiful actress in some romatic movie. I stared into her eyes.

"Great. I ate most of the time." She smiled widely and I chuckled. "I'm glad Carly got fried chicken." She smiled and licked her lips at the memory which made them even more kiss-able. Wait, what? Did I just really said that? "Then I had some fun and got the number of some hottie." She said as if wasn't a big deal. "Dan or Donny or something."

"You got the number of what?" I asked regreting right then what I said. She may understand it wrong. I don't know why I asked it. I felt something weird in my stomach and said it without thinking.

"The question is 'who', Fredwad. Though I don't really remember it. I'm pretty sure it was Dan..." That last sentence was more for herself. "But he was hot! Oh yeah..." She smirked.

"Great." I said to get her attention. "You got the number of some 'hot guy' and you don't even remember the name." The weird feeling in my stomach didn't leave and I was angry. But I decided to ignore both facts.

"Yeah." She said dreaming. Then she looked at me and smirked. "Jealous, Fredduccini?"

"What? No!"

"You sure? 'Cause the look in your face says something different." She stepped closer to me. I didn't answer. "Well?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I...eh...I..." Damn hormones! She was too near. It surprised me when she came so close I could feel her breath. But it surprised me a lot more that I didn't go away. Wasn't I supposed to love Carly?

Just a few more inches and our lips would touch. I forgot about Carly. And I began to close the distance between us...

"Fredward Benson! Why aren't you answer- FREDWARD!" My mother screamed. We pulled away quickly. "What are you doing with this girl?" Then she realized it was Sam. "Samantha? Samantha!" Sam just rolled her eyes and glared at her at the mention of her full name. "Were you just trying to- Oh god! My little baby!" She ran to me.

"Mom!" I groaned.

"I was going to kiss him until you appeared." She said simply. She actually admitted it! Was the world ending?

"Kiss? Kiss? Exchange of fluids?" My mother said dramatically.

"Well, duh. That's how it goes." Sam answered. This was like a tenis match between them.

"Oh god! That isn't good for Freddie!" What? That was really stupid, mom.

Sam rolled her eyes and I groaned again. My mom was red of anger.

"Just stay away from Freddie." She yelled seriously.

Sam looked bored, but I had seen a hint of hurt in her eyes, though it dissapeared as quick as it came. I promise, I saw it! Just I moment ago. Believe me!

"Go and don't get near him!" My mother was really angry and ruining all my chances with Sam.

"Sam," I managed to say. "don't go." She looked at me.

"Don't worry, dork. I know when I'm not wanted." She glared at my mother for a moment and looked back to me.

"But I- I want you-"

"Freddie!" My mother looked at me as I were crazy. She's the crazy one here.

But I saw Sam's smile and I knew that as many tick baths my mom was going to give me, it was worth it.

**Part 2 will be up in a few minutes :P  
I hope you liked it and if you want it...REVIEW ^^**

**You would make this girl so happy ^^**

**HAM LOVE FRIED CHICKEN**

**~Alex**


	3. iJuliet part2

**Here's the second part :)  
Tell me if it's good or not.**

**I, personally, think it's not so good, it was very difficult to write it!  
But I hope you like it ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I already told you I don't own iCarly. If I owned it, the scene of Sam jumping on Freddie in 'iGot a hot room' would have been longer! MUAHAHAHAHA  
****:P**

* * *

**iJuliet (part 2)**

(still Freddie's POV)

An other thing that makes me feel like Juliet is I sneak out of my house to meet Sam.  
Usually at Groovy Smoothie. I couldn't risk to see her again in the fire escape, though sometimes she came anyway.  
And for your information, my mother spies me everywhere I go and talked to teachers like Miss Briggs or Mr. Howard to keep us apart and you know how much they love to make students suffer.  
The only moments I was able to see her oficially were iCarly and at school, but I couldn't talk to her so much there. My life sucks.

Anyway, my mom is crazy as you know and she even looks in the shower before I go in, because she thinks, Sam may be there! Wtf? Lucky me, I'm able to shower alone...  
So, anyway, I met her at Groovy Smoothie again. Just like Juliet met Romeo in secret.

I sat down beside her with pur usual smoothie, me paying of course. She looked so cute, looking at me while I was finding the right words.

"We can't see us in secret anymore." I said. I don't know where I found the guts to say it. I guess, I didn't want us to be in secret together. I wanted the whole world to know, that Sam Puckett was with the nub. Because, it's kinda true I'm a tech dork.

"What?" She almost threw me the smoothie she was driking because she didn't expect what I said.

"We...We should ignore each other except for iCarly. Just to things to cool off." I added.

"Why?"

"Because I think it's the best we can do right now." I sighed. "And when things cool off and we still feel something for each other, we can...we can..." I couldn't say the word. It felt so weird with Sam.

"Date?" She finished the sentence for me. She raised an eyebrow and I felt, I was back at the fire escape the night of our first kiss.

"Are you going to break my arm?" I quoted myself.

She smirked, "Don't tempt me." I smiled.

"So..."

"So...I guess, I'll go, stranger." I didn't say anything, I didn't even look at her. I couldn't. "Fine!" She stormed off, but before she could exit, I grabbed her arm.

"Wait."

"What do you want?"

"You're leaving? Just like this?"

"Well, duh. That's what you want. You didn't even say bye. So don't come and tell me what to do!" Oh no, now she was really angry.

"Want a cookie?" T-Bo asked.

Sam just ignored him and I told him we didn't want cookies.

"Look, "completly stranger", what do you want me to do? Cry? Yell? Scream your name? Ask you for another chance?" By this time everyone was staring at us, but I didn't care. "Look Freddie,"Oh no, she called me Freddie, this is serious. " I'm not going to cry or scream heart-brokened. Sam Puckett doesn't do that!" She tried to escape my grip, but I was stronger now. "Now, let me go."

I nodded sadly."Well, then. I'm gonna miss you." I pulled her to me. To look into her blue ocean eyes one last time. She looked back. I could feel the tension between us and all I wanted to do was kiss her. And so I did.

A 5-second long peck in the lips. It felt great and I tried to give her all my love in that kiss. I know that sounded cheesy and stuff.

I waited for her to say 'I'm gonna miss you, too.' or 'I love you' or something like that. But this is Sam, what were you expecting?

"Whatever, dork." She gave me a. I knew it was her way to tell me 'Bye, I'll miss you.' and I smiled.

"Want a cookie?" T-Bo asked me when she leaved without looking back.

"No."

"Alright, men. What is with you and cookies?"

"You are selling them in a stick." I told him as he was stupid.

"Oh, didn't notice." He said sarcastically. I looked at the door where Sam had just left again. "Don't worry, little man, she likes you."

"Yeah..."

She didn't came to school next day or the day after or the days after that day. She missed several iCarly rehearsals,but luckily came to do iCarly. Though she leaved right after it finished

.

Carly was worried. She didn't blame me, although she knew what happened. I didn't understand why Sam wasn't coming to class. At the end she didn't left Groovy Smoothie angry. I know, you can never know how Sam would take things. But I thought she was a bit overreacting.

I gotta say one thing, Carly wasn't jealous when she found out about Sam and me. And my 'I love Carly' feelings were a little hurt. But the biggest part of me was only thinking about Sam.

I tried to reach her in any way. I called her, I went to her house, I spoke with Melanie. Yeah, I know she's real, ok? You would...laugh if I tell you what happened so I knew Sam's twin. But that's another story. Remind me to tell you another time.

Anyway, anything worked.

Three weeks passed since the whole fire escape thing (One since Sam dissapeared) and my mother still didn't forget about anything.

She gave me more tick baths than necessery and other things I'd rather not talk about. Oh, and she gave me speachen about how Sam (or any other girl in this world) wasn't good enough for me. She talked about Sam being a delincuent and stuff.

She told me not to feel anything about her (or Carly...I still she's still pissed off about the taco truck thing.)

Then she spoke about fluids exchange. That it wasn't good but dangerous and that it could lead to 'unexpected surprises', especially with someone as reckless as Sam. Yes, talking with my mother about sex was weird. WEIRD!

But Sam wasn't reckless or a delincuent. (Well, maybe that last one yes.) Sam is passionate and smart and sweet, when she wanted.

I would like her to give me that speach instead of my mom.

She would say something like:  
"You know, dork, making out is fun, but it's better if you feel something for the guy or chick you're making out with. When you're with that person, that makes you all happy and stuff, just do what you feel doing. It it's making out or having sex (Yeah, Fredlumps, people have sex) or just give her a peck and talk, do it. Everything will feel nice anyway."

Yeah, she would say something like that: smart and romantic in an other kind of way. In HER way.

Yeah, I liked her. Like like. The kind of like that could lead into love.  
I know we had a difficult relationship, but I knew we would make out of this mess.

More days were wasted without her. And I didn't know anything about her. I really missed her. Days passed slowly. School was boring...almost everything was boring without her!  
And I missed our kisses, our making out sessions, that happened in secret before I told her to 'leave'.  
Oh, I didn't tell you before about the making out? Sorry, I didn't know you wanted to know. I thought, that when I told you about our last kiss, you would have guessed it.

Anyway, I got tired of waiting.  
Everyday, I looked at the door expecting Sam to walk in with some lame excuse of being late or with none excuse at all. I looked at every door (Carly's, at school, anywhere). Everytime I went to Carly's I hoped that Sam would be there on the couch, eating a fat cake and thinking of a good name she could give me when I entered through the door.

But she wasn't there.  
Everynight I'd look through the window to see if she was on the fire escape.  
But she never was.

I began to lose my faith in her. In us.

One day I went to the park, actually I was there almost always remembering about Sam. About her jokes, her hunger, her smile, her smirks, her smell, her kisses.  
Well, that day when I was near the lake I saw a blond headed. She had long locks. So, I started to walk to her. She turned around and I smiled, expecting Sam to smile back, but it wasn't Sam.  
My hopes faded and my smile disspeared.

"Looking for me," I heard a voice behind me," Frednub?" I felt so happy I could have exploded. It was her!

"How did you know that?" Great, Freddie, great. You see her after so much time and the first you say is that? Awesome, dude, just awesome.

"Well, you were smiling to that blond chick with that stupid face until she turned around." She smirked. "It's a good proof."

I didn't think of a good come-back. I didn't even care of having a good one. I just hugged her tightly. She didn't pull away and I smiled with closed eyes, trying to burn that moment in my memory.

I smelled her shampoo and put her even closer.

"I missed you." I told her.

She was hugging me back now, so I guess she had missed me, too. I felt her smile against my chest.

"I know."

"Where were you? I kept waiting for you and you never came. You missed school and iCarly rehearsals. I think you overreacted." I sighed." I don't know what to think."

"First, I didn't go to school because of you. Well, kinda." It was now her turn to sigh. "My mom was in the hospital and I stayed with her."

"What happened?"

"She had some big problems with alcohol." I didn't ask more about it. I knew she hated to talk about her family.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or Carly?"

"I didn't want anyone to know, so I didn't tell and everyone thought it was because of you."

"I talked to Melanie, why didn't she tell me? Sh had to know."

"I made her promise not to tell it."

"Smart."

"I know." She said with a smirk playing on her face. I pull her to another hug.

"So...Wait, you weren't angry with me, were you."

"Not angry, just pissed of about the fact that you wanted to stop this just because of Crazy."

"You know, after so much time without you, screw her." And I kissed Sam.

It felt like glory. Right then I relized how much I had missed her. So much, that the siple thought of that happening again scared me to death. I put her against a tree. She moved one hand from behind my neck to my chest and I put her closer if it was possible. My hands wandered through her whole body wanting this moment to last forever and showing her, that I really really meat it when I told her, I had missed her.

She stopped the kiss breathing hardly.

"So, we are dating?"

"Well, I guess yes. I hope so." I kissed her but she stopped me on my way.

"Now, really. What about Crazy?"

"I couldn't care less" I smiled and finally kissed her again.

"Wow, Freddork, I'm really proud of you."

"Really?" Her answer was a kiss, that I didn't expect. She practically jumped at me and I lost my balance. So we fell to the ground with her on the top of me.

"Now, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" I just want to make sure.

"Nope."

"What?"

"You didn't ask me correctly." I rolled my eyes at her statement. She was smiling. We got up.

"Alright." I said defeated. "Would you like to be-"

"No, no."

"What now?"

"Kneel to the ground."

"What?"

"You heard me." I made what I'd been told and took her hand.

"Fine. Sam Puckett would you give me the great honor of being my girlfriend?" My voice was annoyed but I meant it.

"She grabbed me by my shir collar and pulled me up. She kissed me like there was no tomorrow and I'm sure people were staring at us, but I couldn't care less.

"That's a yes?" I asked when we stopped to take air.

"What do you think?" She smiled at me, but I wanted to hear it from her beautiful mouth.

"It's a love story, so baby just say yes." I quoted the song she showed me some time ago.

"Ok, yes." She rolled her eyes.

"You'll never have to be alone."

"I hope so." She came closer.

"And when the time comes you'll have to wear a white dress." I told her.

"Whoa, whoa, Freddifer. Hold on. We're too young."

"I was just messing with you." I smirked. She slapped me playfully on the arm.

"Hey that's my job on you!" I smiled. This was going to be an interesting relationship.

Even if I was the guy, she was Romeo, which left me the role of Juliet.

I know their story was tragic, but I think we were of to a good start.

I kissed her on out way home again and even Iwould have to deal with my mom later, I just kept thinking: 'What a girl!'

First impressions never leave you.

* * *

**So, what do you think?  
Did I do some good posting this story or should I have hidden it from the world? :P  
I'm thinking of doing another story based on one of Taylor Swift's songs  
So, here's the poll:**

**The way I loved you?**

**or**

**Our song?**

**Tell me which one you prefer! Thankies ^^**

**HAM LOVE FRIED CHICKEN**

**~Alex**


	4. iWrote down our song

**Alex is here! After two months or even more, here I am updating. Thanks for all the reviews I got. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**Today, based on 'Our song' by Taylor Swift.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!  
And forgive my mistakes!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned iCarly, I would already know what happens in iSAFW and guess what… I don't! **

**The promo was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! 3**

**Now, to the story:**

SAM'S POV:

I was in his car, in the front seat. The window was down and my hair was flying in every direction. Lucky me it was undone, I hadn't let Carly do it.

_-Flashback-_

"_No, Carly. Don't get near me with that!" I yelled a bit afraid Carly was very scary right now._

"_Sam! It's just a comb! You have to look good for him! " She said._

"_Why? He likes me for who I am." I explained. "Besides, he's just Frednub." I added quietly._

"_Sam! Just come here. I'm not gonna kill you or anything."_

"_NO, it's worse!" I said pointing to thah…thing._

"_Sam! Come here!" She said chasing me around the couch._

"_No! Carly! Let my hair in peace!"_

"_Sam!" She yelled for the millionth time that afternoon. "I can't believe we have to do the same every day you have a date." She stopped._

"_Which is every day!" I stopped, too and she used that advantage. "DON'T."_

"_Sam!" We continued running around the house._

"_Carly!"_

"_Sam!"_

"_DON'T!" _

"_Hey, chicas- WHOAH!" Freddie, I mean Freddork (just because we are together doesn't mean I have to stop bickering him.) exclaimed as he entered. "What's going on here?"_

_I ran faster and hide behind him like a little girl. _

"_She's trying to touch my hair with that thing." I said still behind him._

"_Carly…" He said with a warning tone. Man, I love when he tries to protect me like that. Even though no one needs to protect Mama, but it's still nice. (Freddifer will __never__ know this.)_

"_What? I didn't…Come on! I was trying to do her hair for your date." _

"_Mama doesn't like that someone touches her beautiful hair." I said. _

"_Besides me." Freddie said._

"_Besides you." I agreed. "Wait, what?" I asked. "No, no. I don't like it. Especially from you." I said stubborn._

"_Really?" He said turning around and thouching my locks. I looked down and blushed a little. Yeah, I know, Sam Puckett doesn't blush. But hey! This boy just drives me crazy! I can't help it! Blame him._

"_Really…" I answered but I didn't sound as sure as I wanted._

"_Is Sammy blushing?"_

"_No." I grabbed him by his collar. "And never call me Sammy again. Unless you wanna die." I punched him._

"_Ou!" He said touching the spot, I hit. I smirked._

_Then he smiled like an idiot: "But you blushed anyway."_

"_Ugh! Come on now!" I said going out the door. Really, this boy is just stupid._

_I wasn't going to admit how much I liked him, that would make him have power over me._

"_Bye, Carly." I heard. I didn't turn around, but I bet he was still smiling like an idiot._

"_See ya, Carls!" I yelled and Freddison followed me to his car._

_-End Flashback-_

Yes, you heard right. I'm dating Freduccini aka the king of the nubs. Kinda strage, isn't it? Well, I don't care. It feels so good to listen to music while my hair is dancing around and Frediffer having one hand on the wheel and the other on mine. That sounded cheesy.

Anyway, I looked around and turn the radio down. I frowned.

"Sam, is there something wrong?" He asked worried.

"It's that…well…It's just stupid forget it."

"Tell me, Sam."

"Ok, fine! It's…Carly says that every couple has a song…we don't have one." I stated.

"So, we are a couple?"

"That's not the point, dorkface."

"What's the point then?" He's really dumb.

"Do you even listen when I talk?" I asked annoyed. "I just said, that Carly told me that…you know what? Never mind. It was really stupid." I said defeated and looked again through the window.

"Well, he started to speakafter a while. "Our song is the slamming screen door, sneaking out late and tapping on my window. And our late night calls when you have to speak real slow, cause it's late and your mom doesn't know. Our song is the way you laugh and all the days I left Carly's thinking: 'Man, I should have kissed her!'"

"That was really mushy. Really."

"You know, you love it." He smirked.

"I prefer not to answer to that." I said politely. I was gonna say something really rude, but I had to be a good girlfriend to get some kisses.

Wow, that sounds so weird. Me as Frederica's girlfriend and even weirder, acting like a good person to get kisses.

But really, we all know he's gonna kiss me anyway.

* * *

He drove me home after the date. We kissed goodbye and I went in and headed to my room. But I needed some ham first. Ham is calling my name. 'Sam. Saaaam.'  
So I went and ate it.

Then I went to my room and jumped on my bed and almost didn't notice buckett of roses next to the window.  
There was a note:

'_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
sneaking out late and tapping on my window.  
And our late night calls when you have to speak real slow,  
cause it's late and your mom doesn't know.  
Our song is the way you laugh and all the days  
I left Carly's thinking: 'Man, I should have kissed her!' '_

I smiled and whispered to myself: "You are a really weird guy, Benson."

* * *

What a B O R I N G afternoon. Really. Nothing going on. I even had to turn on the radio. The radio. And nothing good was on. Well, there were a few songs…but nothing was as good as…

I smiled '…Our song.'

I sent him a text:  
xxx

**To:** Freddork

**From: **Sam

Meet you at Groovy in 5  
xxx  
**To: **Sam

**From: **Freddork

Sure xx

* * *

I went into Groovy Smoothie and I saw Freddie at our table.

"Whatcha doing, Frednub?"

"Hey, Puckett." He smiled and kissed me.

"Benson."

"Why did you text me?"

"Can't a girlfriend spend a little time with her amazing boyfriend without any reason?" I asked innocently.

"Well, seeing that you are the girlfriend, no." I just complimented him and that's the best he could come up with. Stupid dork.

"That was romantic, Fredpuke." I said, sarcarsm dripping in every word.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Anyway, I wanted to meet you cause I was bored." I said honestly.

"Do you want to go somewhere? In my car?. He said in a very sexy way raising an eyebrow. God, Freddie! Stop doing that. Man, he's hot.

"Sure." I shrugged.

* * *

I was in his car, in the front seat. The window was down and my hair was flying in every direction. Lucky me it was undone, I hadn't let Carly do it.

I grabbed a pen and piece of paper and wrote down our song.

'…_Cause…_

_Our song is the slamming screen door,  
sneaking out late and tapping on his window.  
__And our late night calls when he have to speak real slow,  
cause it's late and his mom doesn't know.  
__Our song is the way he laughs and all the days  
he left Carly's and I thought: 'Man, I wish he would have kissed me!'_

**Finally! I didn't like the end so much…what about you?**

**Just review and tell me :3**

**LOVE YOU GUYS, YOU ARE AMAZING! Thanks for reading this!**

**Next: The way I loved you from Freddie's POV!**

**I hope I don't need two months to update…**

**Thanks again and review! It would make my day! :D**

**HAM LOVES FRIED CHICKEN**

**~Alex**


End file.
